


Sensory

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [11]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	

Smith shied away from the slow, light pressure of Ross’ finger along his ribs, sucking his bottom lip in, biting it gently to stop a giggle from the light tickle.

Ross grinned at the slight tell, running his fingers along the same spot, getting slightly closer to the more ticklish parts along Smith’s side with every stroke. Smith was slowly tensing, waiting for the moment when he knew Ross would rub just a little too hard and send him into a fit of giggles and flailing. 

Rocking back on his heels and giving up on the slow torture of Smith for a few seconds, Ross had to admire the pure aesthetic that was Smith lay out on their bed, semi naked with hands – although not yet tied to – resting by the bedposts.

That in itself was a perfect mental image, and one Ross was estactic to be able to see and experience on such a regular basis, but the cherry on top was the blindfold.

Silky black satin completely covering Smith’s eyes, somehow bringing the paleness of his skin and the redness of his beard to even more contrast on the blue sheets he was lying on.

As Ross kissed a slow trail down Smith’s chest, hovering teasingly above his belly button before making his way back to the prone man’s neck, he thought back to when Smith had bought up doing something like this.

It’s been a shock when Smith’d come out as ace. Out of his friends, Ross would have never considered the loud, often boisterous, innuendo filled as asexual . When they first got into a relationship he could sense that Smith hadn’t wanted things in the bedroom department to go too fast, and it was a relief to know that it hadn’t been him messing up, it was just Smith’s orientation.

So when Smith had bought out the blindfold, red faced and asked to just be touched, Ross couldn’t keep the grin off his face. It felt incredible being able to show his love physically as he ran his fingertips over Smith’s bicep for the hundredth time, the larger man sighing with happiness and relaxing.

Snapping back into real time, Ross continued with the slow process of showering every inch of Smith’s body with caresses and kisses, taking his time to worship the man he loved like he should be.


End file.
